Remember Me
by deblueflame
Summary: Wu Yi Fan bertemu seorang gadis yang bernama Lee Min Ra dalam suatu keadaan yang tidak elit. mereka semakin akrab dan suatu hari, Minra bermimpi tentang masa kecil Kris dan temannya. apa hubungannya? Read More. Kris X OC. RnR ne? kkk. Fantasy fic


REMEMBER ME

Cast: Wu Yi Fan

Lee Min Ra

OC

Warning! OOC, Plot pasaran, typo(s), gak dapet feelnya, amburadul, freak.

Entah kenapa saat aku melihatnya, seperti ada kerinduan disini, tetapi aku bahkan tidak mengenalinya / "Kris?" / "hentikan permainan bodohmu itu" / Aku menatap mata yang sedang menatapku saat ini. Tatapannya—itu dia! Aku mengenali tatapan itu! / di tempat ini, hidupku akan berakhir. Di tempat ini, aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintai perempuan aneh itu. Dan di tempat ini juga, aku baru mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya _dia _telah meninggal dunia

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan tuxedo lengkapnya tengah memainkan sebuah lagu dengan menekan tuts-tuts pianonya. Sebuah panggung orkestra yang lebar itu hanya diisi oleh dirinya sendiri dan sebuah grand piano hitam-nya. Ia memainkan piano itu dengan hikmat. Setelah dia berhenti memainkan piano, bunyi gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar dan menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sangatlah besar ini. Kedua tirai merah yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri panggung tertutup setelah pemuda itu membungkuk tanda rasa berterimakasih—atau penghormatan—dan kembali ke backstage.

"besok, kamu diminta untuk menghadiri pembukaan galeri pamanku yang terletak di pinggir Myeongdong" ujar manajer pemuda itu

"hoo, aku sudah tau. Jam berapa?" Kris—nama pemuda itu—bertanya tanpa menoleh ke manajernya

"jam 9 pagi kita harus ikut menyaksikan acara potong pita terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kau bebas berkeliling disana" jawab sang manajer yang sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di tangannya

"baiklah, setelah ini aku tidak ada jadwal lagi, kan?" tanya Kris lagi.

Manajernya hanya menggeleng pelan. Mendapat respon seperti itu, Kris melepas jasnya dan menggantinya dengan hoodie abu-abu sedangkan jasnya ia gantung di bahunya.

.

.

.

"huh merepotkan! Dasar, masa aku sudah membeli semua alat-alat ini tetapi dosennya sendiri pun menyuruhku untuk tidak mempergunakan ini? Ugh—lebih baik aku membeli soda dulu" gerutu Minra membawa satu kardus lumayan besar yang berisi alat-alat melukisnya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan mesin minuman dingin dan memasukkan selembar uang lalu menekan beberapa tombol yang tersedia untuk memilih minuman.

Setelah memilih minuman, mesin itu tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Alat pengambil minumannya saja tidak bergerak.

"….." Minra tetap bersabar menunggu alat itu bergerak. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai kesal dengan mesin minuman ini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sebuah game. Orang yang ada di game itu akan menendang mesinnya. Tetapi itu mesin hotdog, bukan mesin minuman dingin seperti ini.

"akan kucoba, mungkin akan bereaksi" pikir Minra dan sedetik kemudian, dia menendang mesin minuman ini dengan kakinya. Tetapi hasilnya pun seperti yang tidak dia harapkan

"gyah! Ternyata mesin ini gendut juga ya, sampai aku tendang aja gak ngaruh" Minra mengusap pergelangan kakinya yang tertutupi oleh celana yang ia kenakan. Hanya demi sekaleng soda, Minra bergulat dengan benda mati seperti itu selama hampir 30 menit. Dan disaat ia mencoba memasukkan kuasnya melalui lubang tempat minuman itu dikeluarkan, seseorang datang dan langsung menendang kaca mesin itu

"bukan begitu caranya bodoh" kata seseorang berhoodie abu-abu di depannya.

Minra mengamati orang di depannya dengan seksama.

MINRA POV

Aku mengamati orang ini dengan seksama, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya—oh iya, dia kan pianis terkenal itu! Tapi aku saja tidak tau namanya? Tapi—

—Entah kenapa saat aku melihatnya, seperti ada kerinduan disini, tetapi aku bahkan tidak mengenalinya.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Ini. Kurasa ini milikmu" orang itu menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka dan memberikanku soda yang aku beli tadi.

"_Jae-ah, ini milikmu. Aku kembalikan"_

"Jae-ah?" gumamku. Mungkin gumamanku terdengar oleh pemuda di depanku ini. Seketika, ia terlihat terkejut

"kau mengenalinya?" tanya nya menatapku dengan penasaran

Aku kembali ke alam sadarku

"eh—apa? Mengenali siapa?" aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku dan membuka kaleng soda yang sudah ada di genggamanku entah sejak kapan

"Jae-ah, aku dengar kau menggumamkan namanya tadi" katanya cuek dan mulai melangkah pergi setelah mendapatkan minuman yang dibelinya. Aku mengangkat kardus yang berisi alat melukisku dan ikut berjalan di sebelahnya.

"yah, tadi aku sedang berada di alam bawah sadarku. Siapa itu Jae-ah? Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu merindukan seseorang" kataku

NORMAL POV

"Jung Jae-ah, masa kau tidak kenal dengannya? Oh, biar aku tau. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kris meneguk sodanya

Minra menggeleng dan berkata "namaku Lee Min Ra. Tidak, aku tidak mengenalinya"

"margamu Lee? Bahkan marganya _dia_-pun Jung. Lalu darimana kau bisa secara tiba-tiba menggumamkan namanya?" sepertinya Kris terlihat sangat penasaran.

"bisakah berhenti menanyai tentang Jae-ah atau siapalah dia itu? Aku ini Minra, dan bukan Jae-ah. Aku tidak tau seluk-beluk si Jae-ah itu. Bahkan seluk-beluk diriku saja masih meragukan. Hanya satu yang sudah pasti. Aku ini perempuan"

"baiklah, kukira kau siluman penguin" kata Kris setelah meneguk sodanya lagi

Kalau ini di dunia anime, sudah muncul empat siku-siku di kepala Minra. Dengan kesal, Minra menendang kaki Kris dan membuat soda milik Kris tumpah di trotoar jalan

"apa hubungannya dengan seekor penguin? Aku ini manusia tau!" gerutu Minra tidak memperdulikan Kris yang kesal setengah hidup di belakangnya

"bisakah pelan-pelan saja? Minumanku tumpah semuanya!" balas Kris melempari kepala Minra dengan kaleng minumannya yang isinya sudah kandas.

Meleset. Kris, lain kali kau harus latihan melempar kaleng yang sudah kandas isinya ya?

"apa? Kau mengaku kalau kau siluman penguin? Hebat sekali! Lain kali ajari aku bahasa penguin atau bahasa bangsamu itu ya!" cercah Minra dengan nada tidak tertarik

"_oh great, kenapa aku bertemu dengan gadis pendek yang aneh ini?"_ gerutu kris dalam hatinya

.

.

.

"ini apa?"

"aku tidak tau namanya, tapi berlian ini akan kita taruh di museum saja"

"dapat dari mana?"

"tadi aku dikasih oleh seorang nenek-nenek yang berada di trotoar, dia bilang kita musti menaruh ini di museum"

"kenapa tidak kita ambil saja?"

"kau gila ya? Kau mau mati di tempat eksekusi polisi? Aku tidak, kalau mau, kau saja. Aku tidak ikut-ikutan"

Pemuda yang berjaket biru itu menyeringai mendengar penuturan temannya barusan. Sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu

"mati di tempat eksekusi? Boleh juga tuh"

"kau gila. Benar-benar dah" pemuda satunya, yang memakai T-Shirt merah

"aku merencakan sesuatu, Yeol, jangan halangi rencanaku atau jiwa pembunuhku hidup lagi"

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil bersama dengan ukulele kesayangannya berjalan menuju sebuah padang rumput. Sesampainya di padang rumput itu, ia menduduki dirinya di tengah padang rumput dan mulai memainkan ukulele nya. Walaupun masih berumur 5 tahun, dia terlihat sangat pandai bermain ukulele.

"waw, indah sekali permainan ukulele mu itu" kata seseorang di belakang gadis itu. Gadis itu berhenti bermain dan menoleh ke sumber suara

"ah—" Minra membuka matanya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, suara dentingan jarum jam terdengar ke telinganya

"mimpi apa itu?" katanya. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan terduduk di pinggiran kasur dengan kedua kakinya menggantung kebawah. Minra melirik jam wekernya dan jam itu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi

"aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya aku berjalan-jalan sebentar" Minra beranjak. Mengambil jaket dan syalnya, beberapa lembar uang dan juga ponselnya.

Minra berjalan di trotoar jalan yang terlihat sepi. Biarpun begitu dia tetap berjalan entah kemana.

"kau lagi"

Minra menoleh dan mendapatkan Kris dengan hoodie abu-abu nya berjalan di sebelahnya

"sedang apa tengah malam begini?" tanya Kris tanpa menoleh pada Minra

"aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Minra singkat

"aku bermimpi sesuatu dan aku terbangun di pagi buta" lanjutnya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya dan menenggelamkan dagunya di syal putih nya

"ternyata siluman penguin bisa mimpi juga" sindir Kris mengangkat sedikit alisnya seraya melirik Minra

Minra balas melirik Kris dengan tajam dan berkata "bukankan kau yang siluman penguin? Tadi siang kau mengaku kalau kau adalah siluman penguin"

.

.

"_haha bodoh! Kamulah yang siluman penguin! Siluman penguin yang bisa menyanyi. Kapan-kapan siluman penguin itu nyanyi sama aku di panggung besar! Aku yang main ukulele, siluman penguin itu yang nyanyi! Waaahh hebat juga ya karanganku ini!"_

"—heh! Jangan bengong terus gadis aneh" Kris menyadarkan Minra dari acara melamun-nya

"eh ukulele!—ups"

"duduklah, aku akan membeli kopi" Kris berjalan ke sebuah mesin kopi di pojok jalan dan Minra menduduki salah satu bangku disana

"apa itu tadi? Itu seperti kelanjutan dari mimpiku…" gumam Minra menumpukan kedua siku di pahanya dan menaruh dagunya diatas telapak tangannya

"apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Jae-ah? Siapa lagi itu Jae-ah?" lanjutnya lagi

Kris menduduki bangku di depan Minra dan memberinya kopi

"sepertinya aku akan kembali ke dorm ku setelah ini" kata Kris membuka tudung hoodie nya

"hei" panggil Minra yang selagi mengaduk-aduk kopinya. Kris tidak menjawab, tetapi melempar tatapan bertanya pada Minra

"apakah Jae-ah itu bisa bermain ukulele?" lanjutnya melempar tatapan aneh ke Kris

Kris POV

"hei" panggil gadis aneh itu. Aku tidak langsung menjawabnya, aku menunggu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya

"apakah Jae-ah itu bisa bermain ukulele?" tanyanya lagi dan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu.

"Jae-ah?" aku mengerjap memastikan pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan barusan ini salah. Dan gadis itu mengangguk

Aku terdiam. Sedikit menunduk dan menatap asap yang masih mengepul di kopiku. Pertanyaan aneh. Katanya dia tidak mengenal Jae-ah? Tapi—

"ya. Dia bisa bermain ukulele"

—bisa saja dia berbohong

"ada apa?" lanjutku menatapnya kembali. Minra tersenyum dan menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya.

"apa mimpimu itu berkaitan dengan Jae-ah?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini senyumannya menghilang, beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali menatapku.

"aku bermimpi, ada seorang anak perempuan bermain ukulele di padang rumput. Dan saat dia memainkan ukulele itu sambil bernyanyi, ada seseorang memujinya. Lalu aku terbangun" jelasnya dengan bingung. Dia menyeruput kopinya dan melanjutkan "saat tadi aku melamun, ada seperti kepingan film. Kepingan itu menunjukkan anak perempuan tadi berkata 'haha bodoh! Kamulah yang siluman penguin! Siluman penguin yang bisa menyanyi. Kapan-kapan siluman penguin itu nyanyi sama aku di panggung besar! Aku yang main ukulele, siluman penguin itu yang nyanyi! Waaahh hebat juga ya karanganku ini!' begitu"

Bukankah itu pertamakalinya aku bertemu dengan Jae-ah? Untuk apa dia bermimpi seperti itu?

Aku melirik ke arloji dan mendapati waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

"pulanglah, kurasa itu hanya kebetulan kau bermimpi seperti itu. Aku sudah harus balik ke dorm. Sampai jumpa gadis aneh" kataku mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Kris?"

Kakiku berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke Minra yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangku. Kris? Bukankah itu panggilan yang hanya boleh di ucapkan oleh teman-teman dekatku.

"Kris? Kau memanggilku Kris?"

Aku menatap matanya yang terlihat sangat kosong itu dan—kosong? Tatapan matanya kosong? Ada apa dengan perempuan ini?

BRUK

Mataku melebar saat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja tidak sadarkan diri. Spontan aku berlari kearahnya dan menepuk kedua pipinya yang dingin itu

"hei gadis aneh! Bangun!"

Ya Tuhan, bisakah dia tidak pingsan di tempat yang seperti ini? Nanti aku dikira telah berbuat macam-macam kepada gadis aneh ini.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyinari Seoul. Terlihat seorang perempuan yang sedang bergelut dibawah selimutnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia membuka matanya dan terlihatlah pupil kehitaman yang sudah bersembunyi entah berapa lama. Dia melihat sekeliling.

Kasur besar yang empuk, sebuah lemari besar yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu eboni, dua meja kecil di samping kanan-kiri kasur, seseorang dengan setelan tuxedo berdiri di depan jendela yang lumayan besar. Sebenarnya itu Kris

"kenapa aku bisa ada disini? antar aku pulang" kata Minra yang sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk

"kukira kau ada kegiatan menghadiri pembukaan galeri paman Kim jam 9 nanti" jawab Kris acuh

"…oh iya! Galeri paman! Yaampun bagaimana ini?!" kata Minra terlihat sangat panik

"mau kuantar pulang?"

.

.

.

Kris dan Minra sudah sampai di galeri paman Kim. Suasana disana sangatlah ramai. Dan juga banyak wartawan. Mungkin orang-orang sudah tau bahwa Kris akan menghadiri pembukaan galeri ini.

Disaat acara potong pita telah usai, semua pengunjung disana bisa melihat-lihat isi galeri itu. Ada beberapa lukisan Minra juga dipajang disitu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Minra, dimana dia sekarang?

Oh—ternyata sedang berada di kursi ayunan

"ternyata Minra juga bisa dekat dengan artis juga yah" kata paman Kim yang berada di sebelah ayunan

"aku tidak tau namanya…" sahut Minra asal-asalan

"oh iya paman, bisakah aku bertemu dengan manajer pianis itu?" lanjut Minra menatap paman Kim. Paman Kim mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam galeri. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria dengan pakaian kasual menghampiri Minra

"ada apa memanggilku?" tanya si manajer

"langsung saja paman, apa paman tau siapa itu Jae-ah?" Minra menghentikan gerakan ayunannya dan menatap lurus kedepan

"eh?"

Minra tetap terdiam menunggu jawaban si manajer

"dia itu, teman masa kecilnya Kris" jawabnya enteng

"_Kris?"_

"_KRIS! Aku harus pulang! Padahal sebenarnya aku betah disini! Huuu jangan lupakan aku ya? Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun aku mengenalmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, siluman penguin aneh!"_

"Kris? Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dia. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku selalu meminpikan seorang anak kecil yang bermain ukulele bersama dengan seorang teman laki-lakinya" Minra menoleh dan melempar tatapan setengah kaget ke si manajer

"aku ini…bukan reinkarnasi dari Jae-ah itu kan?"

"mungkin kau benar" sahut si manajer menyeruput kopi dingin nya

"jika kamu memang bukan reinkarnasi dari Jae-ah, tidak mungkin kamu bermimpi seperti itu. Apalagi mimpi itu terus berlanjut. Tetapi mungkin itu hanya kebetulan kamu bermimpi begitu. Dan sebenarnya, Jae-ah itu sudah meni—" perkataannya terpotong Minra

"Kris dimana?" Minra memotong pemicaraan si manajer

"apa?"

SRET

"KRIS! Aku merindukanmu!" pekik Minra yang memeluk Kris tiba-tiba. Kris yang tadinya Cuma lewat di depan pintu itu, terbengong—kaget—melihat Minra memeluknya secara tiba-tiba

"apa? Kris? Kau tau namaku?" kata Kris yang merasa risih dengan Minra

"tentu saja bodoh! Aku ini Jae-ah! Kau tidak mengenalku?!" Minra melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kris dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca

"Jae-ah?"

"kau bohong 'kan?"

"bohong? Siapa bohong?" tanya Minra menatap sekeliling

"eh tunggu! Kok aku bisa disini sih?"

"hah? Tadi kamu lari trus meluk aku disini" jawab Kris

"meluk kamu? Yee siapa yang mau meluk kamu heh siluman penguin?" ejek Minra berbalik dan kembali duduk di ayunan.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang terus mengamati Kris tanpa dicurigai oleh siapapun. Orang itu tengah menyeringai saat melihat Kris.

Kris sedang mengelilingi galeri milik paman Kim. Galeri yang luas ini cukup menampung 500 orang lebih. Berbagai lukisan, patung, terjejer cukup rapih di sisi dinding. Beberapa tiang pun diukir sedemikian rupa agar terlihat lebih artistik. Dan disaat dia sampai di salah satu sisi galeri, dia menemukan sebuah grand piano hitam persis seperti miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia beranjak dan mulai memainkan piano itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa orang mulai mendatangi Kris untuk menikmati alunan lagu yang dimainkannya.

.

.

.

"ah, lama tidak berjumpa kawan!"

Kris menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Kai, melambaikan tangannya.

"apanya? Bukankah setiap hari kita bertemu?" sahut Kris

"begitulah, sudah mengelilingi galeri ini berapa kali?" Kai merangkul Kris dan mengajaknya berjalan

"kau tau, kemarin Yeol menemukan berlian di trotoar jalan" katanya mulai membuka topik pembicaraan

"kok bisa?"

"katanya dia dikasih seorang nenek-nenek. tapi disuruh ditaruh di museum" Kai menyeringai dan mengeluarkan berlian yang dimaksud di belakang Kris.

"maksudnya? Tadi kau bilang menemukan. Sekarang kau bilang dikasih" timpal Kris menoyor Kai

"hei! Sabar dong" Kai memasukkan berlian itu ke dalam saku tuxedo Kris dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak diketahui

"aku selalu sabar kalau berbicara dengamu" sahut Kris mengangkat bahunya.

Setelah dirasanya sudah selesai dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Kai berpamitan dengan Kris dan kemudian melenggang pergi dari galeri itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang tau bahwa saat itu ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"_Kris, jika suatu saat nanti aku akan pulang, jangan lupakan aku ya? Ingat, kita sahabat lho!" kata seorang anak kecil yan memegang ukulelenya di padang rumput_

"_tidak akan" jawab anak yang bernama Kris itu_

"_beneran? Asyik! Kris gamau ngelupain akuu~!" kata gadis itu yang bernama Jae-ah tersenyum lebar_

"_tadi kamu yang nyuruh aku jangan lupain kamu. Gimana sih?" jawab Kris menatap Jae-ah dengan tatapan sinis_

"_kamunya iya-iya aja sihh! Kalo gak mau ya bilang aja dasar penguin!" Jae-ah berteriak dengan kencang dan memukul Kris dengan ukulele-nya_

"_berhenti atau tidak?" Kris mengambil ukulele milik Jae-ah dan menatap Jae-ah dengan death glare_

"_Kris bisa marah juga ya? Waw hebat! Cepat kembalikan ukulele ku atau tidak?!" ujar Jae-ah menirukan Kris _

"_berhenti meniruku." Kata Kris pasrah dan memainkan ukulele milik Jae-ah._

_Disaat Kris bermain ukulele dan Jae-ah menyanyi, ibu Jae-ah memanggil Jae-ah untuk pulang_

"_eomma..aku ingin lebih lama bersama Kris.." pinta Jae-ah saat ibunya menghampirinya_

"_kau harus sekolah, jelek. Kapan-kapan kita pasti bertemu" jawab Kris tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut pendek Jae-ah_

Minra membuka matanya. Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur disaat dosen mengajar. Dan waktu mata kuliah hari ini cukup menyita waktu tidurnya. Dia harus kuliah dari jam 9 sampai jam 11 malam. Seharusnya ini waktu orang-orang untuk beristirahat 'kan? Begitu pikirnya

"selamat malam saudara saudara" ujar si dosen berlalu keluar kelas. Seketika semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berhamburan keluar kelas termasuk Minra

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, Minra teringat mimpinya tadi

"apakah itu yang dimaksud masa kecilnya orang yang bernama Kris itu? Berkelanjutan... tetapi—aku bingung. Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" gumam Minra. Dia membuka tasnya dan mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukan ponselnya, ia langsung menelepon seseorang

"Eomma?"

"apakah minggu ini ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu eomma dan membicarakan sesuatu"

"baiklah, ke apartemenku saja. Eomma tau apartemenku kan? Baiklah sampai jumpa. Aku menyayangimu"

Setelah menutup flip ponselnya, dia mengantongi ponselnya dan memasuki lobby apartemennya

.

.

.

MINRA POV

Aku merindukan orang itu. Sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Oh apa peduliku? Siluman penguin seperti dia kan tidak perlu di perdulikan. Hhh sambil menunggu Eomma, aku menghidupkan televisi dan langsung muncul sebuah berita. Dengan topik...Pianis berbakat diduga mencuri sebuah berlian?! Bukan Kris kan yang dimaksud? Baiklah sepertinya berita ini cukup menarik

"_saudara, seorang pianis berbakat yang juga salah satu member EXO, Wu Yi Fan telah diduga mencuri sebuah berlian milik teman satu asrama nya. Apa yang dilakukan pianis ini sampai dia melakukan pencurian sebuah berlian tersebut?"_

Jadi namanya Wu Yi Fan? Dan dia adalah salah satu member exo?

Disaat aku sedang menonton berita itu, bel rumahku berbunyi. Segera aku beranjak dan membuka pintu. Aku kira itu ibu, ternyata—Kris?

"mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku sinis

AUTHOR POV

"kabur, cepat biarkan aku masuk" katanya. Terlihat peluh di sekitar pelipisnya dan nafasnya yang memburu.

"nanti ibuku datang, dan cepat-cepatlah pergi" kata Minra yang mempersilahkan Kris masuk. Tanpa babibu terlebih dahulu, Kris membanting dirinya di sofa dan menutup kedua matanya

"aku tidak salah apapun. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa-apa tentang berlian itu" keluh Kris memijat pelipisnya

"dan aku tidak tau kenapa berlian itu ada di sakuku. Siapa yang memasukkannya pun aku tidak tau" lanjutnya

"dan darimana kau tau alamatku?" decak Minra dengan nada kesal

"aku pernah mengantarmu pulang, bodoh" jawab Kris tanpa membuka matanya

"aku akan di eksekusi jika aku tidak menemukan siapa yang memasukkan berlian itu di sakuku"

"sabar. Jangan panik dulu... kau mau kubuatkan apa? Teh?" tawar Minra

"air dingin. Kuharap ada pasokan air dingin di kulkasmu" jawab Kris

Minra melenggang pergi ke dapur dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali dengan segelas air dingin dan setoples cookies.

"oh iya, namamu Kris bukan?" tanya Minra mengeratkan sweaternya

Kris mengangguk saat meneguk air yang disuguhkan Minra

"aku akan tinggal disini selama beberapa hari kedepan"

"hah? Kau gila?! Ibuku akan datang seben—"

TING TONG

"bersembunyi! Cepat!" bisik Minra

Perintah Minra tidak diindahkan dan Kris tetap diam di tempatnya

"Eomma! Bogoshippoyo!" pekik Minra memeluk sang Ibu

Ibunya juga membalas pelukan Minra dengan erat

"bisakah ibu masuk?"

"eh tapi bu—eh?" perkataan Minra terpotong saat ibunya menerobos masuk kedalam

"loh? Dia bukannya—"

"Eo-Eomma, tahan sedikit, biarkan aku menutup pintu, ke dapur, membuatkanmu teh ya?" Minra menyela dan berlari ke dapur meninggalkan Ibunya dan Kris yang setengah kaget

"Kris? Kok kamu bisa disini?" tanya Ibu Minra saat melihat Kris

"…Bibi?"

.

.

.

"ibu, ini tehnya" kata Minra membawa segelas teh hangat dan menduduki salah satu sofa kecil disana

"terima kasih yeobo. Uh, Kris, kenapa kau bisa ada di apartemen Minra?" tanya ibunya sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya

"bibi, ceritanya panjang" jawab Kris mengambil satu per satu cookies yang disuguhkan Minra tadi

"bibi?! Kau siapa eh? Seenaknya saja memanggil ibuku dengan panggilan bibi!" celetuk Minra

"yeobo? Tidak boleh kasar dengan kakak sepupumu!" tegur Ibunya

"kakak…sepupu?! Loh?!"

"kaget? Bahkan akupun kaget." Jawab Kris melempar sebuah cookies ke kepala Minra

"ibu? Loh? Kok dunia ini sempit sekali?!" pekik Minra memeluk kedua lututnya

"itu memalukan sayang, bersikap biasalah…" Ibunya berkata demikian agar Minra tidak bertingkah konyol seperti itu

"apa yang ingin kau ceritakan pada ibu?" lanjutnya memutar posisi menghadap Minra

"uh—jadi begini…" Minra mulai menceritakan tentang mimpinya yang terus berlanjut. Bahkan disaat dia melamun, mimpi itu seperti terus berlanjut dan berlanjut. Hubungan antara satu mimpi dan mimpi lainnya itu sangat berhubungan. Dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa Kris juga ikut mendengar keluhannya.

"lalu, apa hubungannya denganku bu?" tanya Minra menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangannya

"itu—itu momen dimana ku bersama Jae-ah!" sambung Kris terlihat kaget dengan cerita Minra

"apa hubungannya Kris&Jae-ah denganku bu?" tanya Minra

"eomma tidak pernah percaya dengan namanya reinkarnasi.." gumam ibunya

"Kris, apa Minra pernah terlihat aneh?" tanya Ibunya menatap Kris dengan tatapan bertanya

"pernah. Saat pembukaan galeri paman Kim, dia berteriak bahwa dia merindukanku, memelukku dengan tiba-tiba, dan mengaku kalau dirinya itu Jae-ah" jawab Kris

"yeobo, kau pernah melakukan itu?" tanya Ibunya ke Minra

" . " bantah Minra

"aku bahkan saat itu tidak mengenalinya, bisa-bisanya aku langsung memeluk dia?" lanjutnya menunjuk Kris dengan jari telunjuknya

"ibu tidak yakin kalau kamu adalah reinkarnasinya" jawab Ibunya memegang dagunya

"aku juga!" / "aku juga" jawab Kris dan Minra bersamaan dengan intonasi nada yang berbeda. Yang perempuan dengan nada tidak suka, yang laki-laki dengan nada malas.

"a-aniyo eomma, aku sama sekali bukan reinkarnasinya.."

"tidak mungkin lah! Memangnya Jae-ah itu sudah meninggal?" celetuk Kris

Suasana hening sesaat, saat Minra sudah bersiap mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya, ibunya menyela

"ah iya, mungkin saja itu cuma kebetulan Minra bermimpi begitu, iya 'kan?"

.

.

.

"hey cowok aneh"

"hm?"

Minra terdiam sebentar saat mendengar respon Kris

"apa tidak apa apa kita berdiam diri diluar seperti ini?" kata Minra yang tetap mengayunkan ayunannya

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kris memakan cookies Minra yang dibawanya keluar

"bukannya kamu itu buronan ya?" jawab Minra tanpa berdosa.

"kecilkan volume bicaramu. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar"

Dari kejauhan, Kai muncul diikuti Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol, Minra berteriak

"loh?! CHANYEOL?! UWAAAA!" teriaknya. Dia melompat dari ayunannya dan berlari ke Chanyeol

Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan saat Minra berlari kearahnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Senang, tidak percaya, kesal, menjadi satu. Dan pipinya bersemu merah disertai mata yang berkaca-kaca

"yaaa! Aku fansmu! Boleh kuminta tanda tanganmu?!" celetuk Minra tersenyum sangat lebar di depan Chanyeol

"tentu saja"

Dari kejauhan, Kris menatap Minra dan Chanyeol.

Dia merasa sedikit nyeri di dadanya saat melihat Minra dan Chanyeol

"sepertinya aku memang mengenali sifatnya itu" gumam Kris

"tidak mungkin. Jae-ah masih hidup" lanjutnya dan tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya

"hei"

Kris menoleh dan menemukan Kai tersenyum dengan lebar

"kenapa melamun? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kai

"tidak apa-apa"

Kris menoleh ke tempat Minra dan Chanyeol. Terlihat mereka berdua sepertinya sedang kejar-kejaran. Tawa Minra pun bahkan terdengar sangat nyaring.

Sepertinya, Kris memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Minra. Yah tidak tau juga

"kau menyukainya?" kata Kai yang sudah berdiri di ayunan entah sejak kapan

"kata siapa? Tidak" sergah Kris memakan cookiesnya—tepatnya milik Minra—lagi

"hoo begitu? Jangan sampe Channie keduluan" Kai melirik dua sejoli yang masih kejar-kejaran itu

"tidak, jangan mengada-ada kau!" desis Kris melempar cookies nya ke kepala Kai

.

.

.

MINRA POV

Satu minggu setelah bertemu dengan Yeol, aku semakin dekat dengannya. Hehe~ oh! Aku bahkan menyukainya, walaupun aku tau kalau dia tidak menyukaiku. It's okay. Aku tidak berharap lebih padanya. Yang penting aku dianggap adik olehnya sudah membuatku senang.

Saat aku sudah seperti kakak-adik, aku juga dekat dengan member EXO yang lainnya. Terkadang tingkah mereka membuatku tertawa. Yah terkadang.

Dan bodohnya, aku sampai lupa kalau Kris itu juga bagian dari exo! Aku pelupa? Memang… lupa itu anugrah Tuhan kok.

"Minra?" sapa Yeol saat aku baru mau mengetuk pintu dorm exo.

"tau saja kalau aku mau kesini?" kataku memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket dan tersenyum lebar. Kulihat Yeol tertawa pelan dan mengajakku makan siang diluar

"aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu" Yeol membuka pembicaraan sesaat setelah memesan makanan

"berbicara apa?" aku menunduk.

Uwaa dia mau berbicara apa?! Apa dia ingin menyatakan bahwa dia ingin aku menjadi pacarnya?! Ugh kamu ke GR-an, Minra….

"sebenarnya.."

"sebenarnya apa?" lanjutku menatapnya dengan penasaran

"aku menyukaimu"

Oh tidak. Yeol menyukaiku juga?! Ini bukan mimpi kan?! Oke… aku harus kembali ke alam sadar ku

"Minra? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yeol menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dan aku tersenyum ringan

"tidak tidak! Aku menyukaimu ju—gaa!" aku berkata tanpa ada beban. Ya, buat apa harus ada beban?

"hoo, benarkah?" Yeol bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik

"benar! Kalau tidak percaya yasudah!" kataku berpura-pura marah padanya dan membuang muka. Sedetik kemudian aku mendengar Yeol tertawa

"arra arra~ yeo-bo! Sudah jangan marah begitu"

Yeobo? Dia memanggilku yeobo? Tuhan, kalau ini bukan mimpi aku tidak mau bangun…

Pelayan datang membawa makanan saat aku masih melamun dan bau omelet langsung menyadarkanku

"eh, bagaimana kita makan dulu? Nanti makanannya dingin lho!" kataku mulai mengambil sumpit dan memakan makanan yang baru saja diantarkan pelayan

AUTHOR POV

Di pagi yang tenang ini, matahari sudah beranjak untuk menyinari Seoul. Tetesan air hujan masih terlihat di atap-atap bangunan dan jalanan yang licin karena hujan baru saja berhenti. Disaat semua orang masih bergelut di bawah selimutnya—

"KRIS! TOLONG AKU! DISITU ADA KECOA DAN TOLONG BUNUH DIA!" teriak Minra berlari keluar dapur dengan penampilan yang tidak elit. Apron belum terpasang dengan benar, menggigit serbet yang baru saja dicuci, rambut yang diikat aneh dan membawa spatula yang ujungnya terdapat minyak panas. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan pagi-pagi di dorm EXO?

Kris yang berada di ruang makan pun memutar bola matanya dan membawa obat anti kecoa dan membunuh kecoa itu dengan menyemprotkan obat itu. Seketika kecoa itu terkapar tidak berdaya di sudut ruangan

"ada ap—Minra? ada apa kau kesini pagi-pagi?!" Chanyeol terlihat kaget saat menemukan Minra memasak sesuatu di dapur dorm nya

"mau membuatkan kalian sarapan. Duduk dulu ya Yeol~" kata Minra yang baru saja ingin menambah minyak pada wajan. Segera Chanyeol mematikan kompornya dan menatap minra dengan—marah?

"kalau kau kesini seharusnya beritau aku, jangan Duizhang yang kau beritau lebih dulu!" kata Chanyeol melepas apron Minra

"oh baiklah, kurasa aku harus membawamu juga untuk ikut ke Jerman. Untung saja aku membeli dua tiket"lanjut Chanyeol menyeringai

"apa? Jerman?! Tidak mau! Aku masih ingin di Korea!" bantah Minra

"harus. Agar apapun yang kau lakukan bisa aku awasi" jawab Chanyeol enteng

"tidak mau! Tidak tidak tidak! Memangnya aku hewan peliharaanmu apa?!"

Mendengar keributan di ruang makan, seluruh member exo keluar dari kamarnya karena tidurnya terinterupsi dengan keributan antara Chanyeol dan Minra.

"hyung, ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang masih setengah sadar. Pertanyaan Sehun dijawab dengan Chanyeol membawa Minra keluar. Dan saat di ambang pintu, Kris membuka suara

"jangan berlaku kasar pada perempuan!"

Chanyeol berhenti dan menyeringai

"kau iri? Bilang saja. Aku dan Minra akan ke Jerman dua hari lagi dan mulai sekarang, Minra berada di apartemenku sampai hari keberangkatan" kata Chanyeol dengan nada menyindir dan menutup pintu dorm. Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Kris memasuki kamarnya dan mengurung diri.

Semua member exo sudah tau, bahwa Kris menyukai Minra. bahkan Chanyeol pun tau.

"hyung? Keluarlah, kau belum makan dari pagi" D.O mencoba membujuk Kris untuk keluar. Tetapi hasilnya tidak mendapat respon dari Kris.

"Duizhang? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Kris dengan keras. Tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Sementara di dalam kamarnya, Kris duduk bersandar di dinding dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Melipat kedua lututnya dan menumpukan kedua sikunya di lututnya.

Dia kalah cepat dari Chanyeol. Dan dia tidak ingin dia dan Chanyeol bertengkar hanya karena perempuan. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, itu adalah lelucon terlucu dalam hidupnya.

"duizhang? Keluarlah, Kyungsoo sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu" kali ini Suho berbicara. Kris beranjak dan membuka pintunya. Semua pasang mata terkejut dan ada beberapa yang terlihat senang saat Kris keluar dan Kris dengan cepat berkata bahwa—

"aku akan menyerahkan diri"

.

.

.

"_jae-ah?! Jae-ah? Sayang bangunlah!"seorang wanita paruh baya berusaha membangunkan anaknya yang tidak sadarkan diri. _

_Dia duduk bersimpuh di tengah jalan. Mobil yang dikendarainya bersama dengan suaminya dan anak kecil bernama Jae-ah itu meledak setelah menabrak truk yang mengangkut bahan bakar._

_Belum ada bantuan yang datang. Kejadian itu baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu di sebuah jalan tol yang mungkin belum sepenuhnya dibangun_

"_Jae-ah?! Yeobo! Yeobo-ya bangun!" teriak wanita itu melihat tubuh putrinya yang hampir seluruhnya sudah berlumur darah. Suaminya sudah pergi menyelamatkan diri entah kemana._

_Dipegangnya tangan mungil Jae-ah dan mengusap kepala Jae-ah yang juga berlumuran darah. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir saat mengetahui otak Jae-ah sudah terlihat dan darah yang tidak akan bisa berhenti mengalir._

_Tangan mungil Jae-ah digenggam dengan erat berharap adanya suatu keajaiban yang akan datang walau ia tau itu mustahil._

"_tenang disana ya sayang, jangan lupakan orang tuamu" isaknya memeluk tubuh kaku dan dingin Jae-ah_

"Minra? kenapa menangis?" kata Chanyeol melihat Minra yang terbangun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya

"ah—ini.. ini Cuma mimpi kok, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa" jawab Minra menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Biar begitu, air mata tetaplah mengalir dari matanya.

"ah kita harus cepat-cepat, dua jam lagi pesawatnya take off!" sergah Minra berlari ke kamar mandi. Dan jauh sebelum dia terlelap tadi malam, dia telah merencanakan sesuatu bahwa dia akan berusaha pergi dari bandara tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol

"hentikan permainan bodohmu itu" kata Chanyeol dengan dingin

Langkah Minra terhenti. Dia menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"hentikan permainan bahwa kau adalah reinkarnasi perempuan itu. Di dunia ini tidak ada namanya reinkarnasi" lanjut Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Minra dan membiarkan Minra berdiri di tengah ruangan itu.

Setetes air mata kembali menetes dari pipinya

"ibu…ibu berada dimana saat ini?"

.

.

.

"Minra cepat! Pesawat sudah mau take off dan kita belum check in!" teriak Chanyeol berlari dengan membawa troli yang berisi barangnya sendiri ke pintu check in. Minra yang sedang—berpura-pura—mencari paspornya kewalahan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol

Setelah melewati pemeriksaan barang, Chanyeol check in dan menyuruh Minra untuk duduk.

"tuh kan, kita dapat seat di belakang!" omel Chanyeol pada Minra. Minra beranjak dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk masuk gate.

"uh—Yeol, berikan aku tiketnya satu. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi dan tidak bisa ditahan!" bisik Minra saat mengantri

"kuharap kau cepat kembali atau kau akan ditinggal" kata Chanyeol memberikan satu tiket ke Minra dan membiarkan Minra berlari kearah Toilet tanpa ada rasa curiga.

Tahukah kau Chanyeol, bahwa Minra tidak ke toilet?

Minra mencari pintu keluar melalui melalui arah ke toilet untuk mengelabui Chanyeol. Dia berbelok dan seringkali menabrak orang dan tersandung sesuatu. Menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan menemukan pintu keluar di sudut ruangan. Dia berlari dan keluar dengan sukses.

Minra terdiam. Menatap sekeliling dengan keringat yang hampir menetes dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Jarak dari sini ke tempat taksi itu tidak dekat juga tidak jauh. Dan dari pintu masuk gate ke pintu keluar saja sudah membuatnya hampir kehabisan tenaga.

Minra melihat Kios kopi dan memutuskan untuk memulihkan tenaganya di kios itu. Kebetulan dia ingin meminum sesuatu yang dingin.

Setelah dirasanya tenaganya pulih, Minra beranjak dan pergi ke tempat pemberhentian taksi. Saat dia berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang yang berjalan melawan arusnya, dia menangkap sosok yang sangat dia kenal. Kris!

Minra kembali menatap Kris. Dan ternyata Kris juga menatap Minra.

Minra berlari kearah Kris dan memeluk Kris dengan erat

"siluman penguin!" Minra berteriak

"untuk apa kau berada disini?!"

"ayo pulang, nanti Chanyeol memarahimu disini" kata Kris merangkul Minra dan mulai berjalan

"Chanyeol sudah masuk gate. Dia tidak akan bisa keluar" Minra mengambil tiketnya dan merobeknya menjadi dua

"untuk apa kau kesini?" lanjut Minra

"menjemputmu" jawab Kris enteng

"kok tau kalau aku kabur?"

"terlihat dari raut wajahmu dua hari yang lalu. Yasudahlah yang penting kau bisa kabur 'kan?" Kris mengusap lengan Minra dengan kasar

Tidak sadar, Minra juga melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kris

"kau tau, aku merasa bersalah pada Yeol sudah membohonginya" kata Minra

"bagaimana kalau dia menelponmu?" jawab Kris sedikit menyeringai dan melirik Minra

"aku matikan ponselku. Sudah tadi sih aku mematikannya. Alasannya ingin menyimpan baterai" Minra mengangguk tidak jelas

.

.

.

Minra merasa bahwa ada seseorang selain dirinya di tubuhnya. Bahkan saat bersama Kris, dia merasa ada rasa sakit di dirinya. Semenjak dia bermimpi tentang kematian Jae-ah yang mengenaskan itu, dia semakin merasa bahwa ada nyawa orang lain di tubuhnya yang selalu ingin bersama Kris. Selalu. Dia juga pernah mendengar ada seseorang berkata

'_Kris, aku disini. Aku disini'_

Tetapi suara itu seperti orang lain yang berada di dalam tubuhnya dan dia tidak tau siapa itu

"lho Minra?"

Minra menoleh dan mendapati Sehun membawa semangkuk sup yang masih hangat. Minra lah yang beberapa menit lalu mengetuk pintu dorm exo dan Sehunlah yang membukanya

"sejak kapan kau berdiam diri disitu? Ayo masuk" ajak Sehun dan Minra menggeleng cepat

"dimana Kai oppa?" kata Minra to the point

"ada didalam sedang makan. Ada apa?"

"aku ingin memastikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ini berkaitan dengan Kris" Minra berbicara dengan serius. Melihat keseriusan Minra, Sehun masuk kembali dan beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah Kai

"ada apa?"

.

.

.

"katakan yang sebenarnya" tuntut Minra saat berada didepan pintu tangga darurat bersama Kai

"bukan aku, percayalah" Kai membela dirinya

"aku yang melihatnya! Aku tidak mau Kris sampai mati sia-sia hanya karena kau yang salah!"

"bohong! Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya!"

"kaulah yang berbohong Kai!"

"baiklah. Aku yang memasukkan berlian itu ke saku Kris. Lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Melapor pada polisi? Terlambat, Kris bahkan sudah dijatuhkan hukuman mati. Kasihan sekali" kata Kai dengan sindirannya

"bodoh! Bodoh! Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?! Seharusnya kau yang dijatuhi hukuman, bukan Kris!" teriak Minra

"untuk apa? Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu. Chanyeol? Setelah Kris, akan aku hancurkan dia. Aku tidak peduli dia rekan satu timku" jawab Kai dengan enteng dan berbalik meninggalkan Minra

"kau psikopat! Aku yang akan menghancurkanmu Kai!" lagi. Minra berteriak di lorong yang sepi itu

"jika kau menganggapku psikopat, maka kau akan kubunuh dengan cara yang sadis sekarang. Jangan buat jiwa pembunuhku keluar lagi. Mengerti?"

Kai mengabaikan Minra dan tetap berjalan.

"dimana Kris?!" suara seseorang yang terdengar lebih dewasa masuk ke indra pendengaran Kai. Kai yang merasa diajak berbicara, berbalik dan mendapati Minra berdiri disana dengan mata yang seluruhnya—putih.

"kutanya dimana Kris?!" tanya Minra lagi dengan marah.

"M-Minra? kau kenapa heh?" Kai bertanya balik

"Minra?! aku Jae-ah! Dimana dia atau kubuat kau berbicara sekarang!" ucap Minra yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kai mengerjap memastikan yang didepannya ini memang Minra

"sabar, kau kenapa? Kesurupan?" Kai kembali bertanya.

Minra berjalan kearah Kai. Jaket dan tas kecilnya sudah tercecer berantakan di lantai.

"katakan dimana Kris" ujar Minra dengan nada yang lebih pelan. Air mata sudah mengalir dengan derasnya dari matanya, biar begitu, ekspresinya datar

Kai masih terdiam. Apa apa dengan perempuan didepannya ini? Apakah matanya tidak sakit begitu terus? Pikirnya. Dan disaat dia ingin membuka suara, Minra berlari kearah Kai dan pukulan keras mendarat di perut Kai yang menyebabkan dia terpental dan menabrak dinding belakangnya

Disaat pukulan itu baru mendarat di perut Kai, kai sudah memuntahkan banyak darah dan tetap menetes walau Kai terpental jauh. Lantai marmer itu sudah dihiasi darah Kai.

DUAK

"argh!" rintih Kai saat menabrak dinding. Dinding itu sedikit hancur. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat benturan yang sangat keras.

Hanya dengan pukulan itu, Kai tidak bisa bergerak. tatapannya kabur dan dia mencium bau darah yang tidak tau darimana asal darah itu. Didepannya, Minra berdiri dengan keadaan masih seperti tadi. Peluhnya dan airmatanya sudah menetes ke lantai

"s-sebenarnya, k-kau siapa?" tanya Kai pada Minra

Minra terdiam. Yang terdengar hanya nafasnya yang memburu. Tangannya terlihat lemas dan ada beberapa goresan luka di tangannya. Dia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di tubuhnya, beberapa saat kemudian, pupil Minra terlihat dan dia terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Sebelum Minra menutup matanya, Minra melihat seorang anak kecil dengan tubuhnya yang hampir seluruhnya bersimbah darah. Anak kecil itu terlihat menangis di sebelah Kai dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia juga terlihat sesenggukan. Anak itu persis seperti anak kecil yang berada di mimpi minra beberapa waktu lalu. Rambut pendek kecoklatan..

Anak itu—

—Jae-ah

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Minra terbanguin di sebuah ruangan yang tidak dia ketahui. Sekeliling ruangan itu seperti kamar hotel atau kamar-kamar di apartemen. Tetapi dia baru mengetahui bahwa ini dorm exo saat dia melihat beberapa barang member exo yang sangat dia kenali. Baekhyun.

"kau apakan Kai?" tanya seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu. Baekhyun. Minra terdiam, dia masih berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar

"kutanya sekali lagi, kau apakan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"a—" Minra tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tubuhnya masih sakit seperti tadi malam. Diapun tidak mampu berbicara.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan berjalan mendekati Minra

"kau tau, saat ditanyai hal semacam itu oleh dokter, Kai tidak memberitahu bahwa kau yang memukulnya. Dia hanya memberitahu ini kepada kami" lanjut Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat ceria dan menepuk pucuk kepala Minra saat Minra memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur

"Kai berkata kalau kau berubah seperti orang yang ada di cerita-cerita fiksi itu. Dia bilang kau seperti dikendalikan seseorang. Mata, suara, dan cara berjalanmu berbeda…sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri" lanjut Baekhyun. Minra melebarkan matanya saat dia mendengar kalau Kai tidak sadarkan diri

"Ke—nap—"

"jangan banyak bicara dulu, untuk saat ini istirahatlah" kata Baekhyun mendengar Minra berbicara seperti kambing dicekik.

Minra mengangguk dan kembali berbaring. Baekhyun segera keluar kamarnya untuk membiarkan Minra kembali beristirahat

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seseorang setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan menatap semua member—minus Kris, D.O, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Sehun—yang berada di livingroom dorm

"buruk. Dia tidak dapat berbicara"

Semua member menghela napasnya

"dari kemarin aku tidak bisa menghubungi duizhang, ada yang tau dia kemana?" tanya Tao mengutak-atik ponselnya

"beberapa hari yang lalu, Duizhang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyerahkan diri dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke Jerman tetapi—"

"kenapa Minra ada disini sekarang?" celetuk Lay

"biarkan aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku…sepertinya Minra kabur dari Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana caranya" lanjut Baekhyun mengambil remote tv dan menghidupkan tv

"ngomong-ngomong, Minra… apa dia sudah tau kalau Duizhang akan di—" perkataan Lay kembali terputus saat pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka sedikit. Semuanya menoleh dan menemukan tidak ada yang membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun

"apa itu ge?" tanya Chen terlihat ketakutan

"angin, mungkin?" jawab Lay yang kelihatannya juga ketakutan

"lanjutkan kalimatmu tadi, Lay" Xiumin berbicara

"baiklah, apakah Minra sudah tau bahwa Duizhang akan di…eksekusi dua hari lagi?"

"dua hari lagi?!" Baekhyun berteriak agak nyaring

"apa hanya aku yang tau hal itu disini?" tanya Lay yang melihat ekspresi seluruh member exo

Hening. Disaat seperti itu, suara anak kecil menangis terdengar dengan sangat jelas dari dalam kamar Baekhyun. Semua mendengar itu, bahkan Chen dan Tao terlihat takut

"Baek?" Suho melirik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun beranjak dan membuka pintu kamarnya

Seorang anak kecil berambut pendek dengan darah yang hampir di seluruh tubuhnya menangis di sebelah tempat tidur. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tidak berpikir bahwa itu roh anak kecil yang sudah lama meninggal dunia

"ada apa? Loh kok ada anak kecil disini?" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam Kamarnya.

Jae-ah—anak kecil itu—, terdiam dan sesekali sesenggukan. Dia mendongak dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang penuh darah dan matanya yang putih keseluruhan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jae-ah menghilang dan Minra membuka matanya. Minra menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya dengan mulut terbuka

"ada apa?" tanya Minra dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pinggir kasur

"tadi itu? Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali setelah menutup mulutnya

"….. apa?" tanya Minra lagi

"lupakan, kurasa kau sudah pulih. Ayo makan" ajak Baekhyun keluar kamar diikuti Minra

.

.

.

"MINRA! KAU HARUS IKUT KAMI SEKARANG!" teriak Sehun mendobrak pintu apartemen Minra. Minra yang berada di ruang keluarga pun menoleh dengan terkejut mendapati Sehun mendobrak pintunya

"a-ada apa?" tanya Minra beranjak dan mengajak Sehun masuk. Tetapi Sehun menolak dengan halus

"kau harus ikut kami sekarang. Cepat!"jawab Sehun terengah-engah. Minra berlari kedalam kamarnya dan keluar dengan celana jins panjang dan t-shirt polo. Yah sederhana saja.

"ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Minra saat memasuki minivan dan merasa aura di dalam minivan itu sangatlah tidak enak. Ada beberapa anggota exo yang menangis.

"ikut saja, ini berkaitan dengan duizhang" jawab Suho yang terlihat murung. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Minivan exo berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang tidak dikenali Minra. Minra bersama anggota exo lainnya digiring ke sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas. Media tidak di perbolehkan masuk. Hanya ada beberapa kerabat disini.

Di tengah lapangan itu, Kris berdiri sendirian. Di belakangnya ada sebuah tiang yang entah dipergunakan untuk apa. Juga ada beberapa anggota polisi dengan senjata api-nya.

Seluruh anggota exo berdiri agak jauh dan anggota polisi yang mengajak Minra ikut ke tengah lapangan—menemui Kris—

"ini… ada apa?" bisik Minra yang sudah berhadapan dengan Kris

KRIS POV

Sekarang aku tau siapa pelakunya. Kai. Dialah yang memasukkan berlian itu ke dalam sakuku. Dan dia berpura-pura baik kepadaku. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk mengakui kebenaran

"ini… ada apa?" bisik Minra saat sudah berhadapanku

Aku menghela napas dan menutup kedua mataku. Rasanya berat sekali untuk memeluknya.

"aku—"

Aku menatap mata yang sedang menatapku saat ini. Tatapannya—itu dia! Aku mengenali tatapan itu! Itu tatapan Jae-ah, Jae-ah!

"Kris—dilihat banyak orang" elak Minra saat aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"sekali saja. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali saja" aku berbisik.

Minra terdiam. Aku merasa dia membalas pelukanku. Ini yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin memeluk perempuan ini saat aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kris?" a-ada apa?" Minra terlihat kaget saat aku melepas pelukannya dan seorang anggota polisi mengikatku di tiang dan menutup mataku.

Jae-ah, sebenarnya dia sudah meninggal. Dan aku tau itu. Disaat aku masih berumur lima tahun, aku tidak tau apa itu yang namanya kematian. Aku tidak mengetahui bahwa Jae-ah meninggal. Dan saat ini, aku mengingat saat dulu ibuku memberitahuku bahwa Jae-ah kecelakaan. Aku ingat sekali. Dan disaat aku mendengarnya, aku kira kecelakaan itu tandanya dia sudah sampai di Busan. Haha bodoh.

di tempat ini, hidupku akan berakhir. Di tempat ini, aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintai perempuan aneh itu. Dan di tempat ini juga, aku baru mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya _dia _telah meninggal dunia.

AUTHOR POV

Isak tangis terdengar semakin kencang ketika empat orang anggota polisi sudah siap menekan pelatuknya.

Minra. Minra yang bingung akan suasana ini menjadi mengerti. Hari ini hari dimana Kris di eksekusi dan tepat di depannya, Kris berdiri terikat di sebuah tiang.

"Kris!" teriak Minra. semua orang disana tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Saat dia ingin melangkah, seseorang menarik tangannya agar menjauh dari lapangan dan menjauhkannya dari Kris.

"kumohon jangan lakukan ini padanya!" teriak Minra saat dipaksa menjauhi lapangan.

"tunggu! Jangan—"

DOR

Salah seorang polisi menekan pelatuknya dan pelurunya tepat mengenai dada kiri Kris, dimana Jantung berada. Darah mengalir dengan deras dari dada Kris dan tubuhnya melemas

"KRIS! KRIS DENGAR AKU!" teriak Minra berlari kearah Kris dan membuka penutup mata Kris

"kumohon bertahanlah, aku akan panggil bantuan!" lanjut Minra memeluk Kris dengan erat. Pipinya sudah basah akan air mata.

Kris menggeleng pelan dan menutup matanya.

"jangan tutup matamu! Bukalah! Aku Jae-ah! Kumohon bertahanlah Kris!" teriak Minra mempererat pelukannya

Minra tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Kris juga menangis dalam diam.

"sa—rangh—ae" bisik Kris

Minra menangis semakin kencang. Semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kris. Dia berteriak kecil saat Kris menutup matanya dan tubuhnya mendingin.

"jangan pergi Kris… *hiks* jangan pergi.." kata Minra kepada tubuh Kris yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"nado—nado saranghaeyo, Kris" bisik Minra tersenyum miris

Hari itu—Lee Minra dan Jung Jae-ah menangis bersama langit yang ikut menangis

**THE END**

Lalala yeyeye~ ff ini jadi juga heung….. dua minggu lebih aku buat ini :" maaf ya kalo gak dapet feelnya, ini aku buat sebisaku huhu TT

Maaf juga kalo romantic scene nya Kris-Minra juga rada kurang. Aku mentingin plot sih daripada scene begitu, tapi ya aku masukin ini ke genre romance juga, soalnya ada beberapa scene romantic nya kan? /maksudlo

Trus kayanya ff ini ga jelas banget, mungkin ada misteri yang belum terungkap? Hehe kayanya sih begitu tapi gak tau yang mana ._.v kalo misalnya bingung sama ff ini bisa kontak saya di twitter ya~~~~

Review nya bisa? Kkk

Terima kasiiiih~~~


End file.
